


Shamal is a Doctor for Women, Always

by CallMeLex



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Crossdressing, OC is transgender, OCs - Freeform, Shamal is a doctor of women, Transgender, also shamal is pretty OOC, and all women deserve to feel like one, and it's very nice of him to do, crossdressing shamal, he helps a woman feel like a woman, he's still a dick but not THAT much of a dick, mentions of dealing with being transgender with a not so supporitve family, shamal isn't as sleazy in this one, there's a bit of angst involving all of that so brace yourself, warnings include
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeLex/pseuds/CallMeLex
Summary: [...]And she looked at Shamal with tear tracks down her face and a broken twist to her lips and said, “But at least I know that there's other people like me, that there’s people that don’t feel comfortable in their skin and that they don’t have to try to fit themselves into it. I hope not all of them have to face what I had to - no one should - but at least I know I’m not the only person who feels like they were born in a suit tailored for somebody else.”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Shamal is a Doctor for Women, Always

Shamal was a man of many talents. A renowned assassin in all the right (or wrong depending on how you look at it) circles, impeccable taste, good looking, intelligent, and most importantly, he was a ladies man. He liked women, liked the way their skin was always so soft and smooth, liked their figures, and the sway of their hips as they walked. His favorite sound was heels clicking against pristine floors and the gentle sway of fabric against plush thighs. He was a man and he liked women. It was as simple as that. 

But maybe it wasn’t all that simple - not all the time. 

Because Shamal was also a realist - he was an assassin and involved in much more than _just_ the mafia and that meant that he’s had to do things that he didn’t particularly want to do - things that he’d have balked at when he was much younger and didn’t know just how the real world _really_ worked. But Shamal was not that kid anymore. Shamal was an adult who’d spent far too many years fighting and killing and struggling to make his way through life to think that his sexual preferences would actually matter to his employers or his continued livelihood. 

That’s why, when he’s suddenly stranded in the middle of enemy territory and his backup (if you could call such a green rookie backup) dead, his allies nonexistent and no way to get out of the country for another two days, Shamal did what he had to do - he was a man, yes, but he was also a certified doctor and a self-proclaimed connoisseur of the finer things (women, he was talking about women).

That one night-club that was looking for a bouncer? He didn’t apply, that would be a bit too on the nose. But the one down the street and just a touch shadier? The one that needs someone who’d be willing to do the dirtiest jobs? The one that had a no-questions-asked hiring policy so long as you were pretty enough?

That he could do. 

Shamal knew women. He knew how they walked, how they talked, how they could be sweet and demure one moment, and tough as nails the next. Shamal was no stranger to how women worked so - as was with everything he knew well - he used this knowledge to his advantage and dressed the part. 

Conveniently, this club was no stranger to crossdressing men and transgender women - it was convenient, too, that Shamal passed for a transgender woman better than a crossdressing man because apparently, that’s what the club was in need of - they had a wide verity of customers and he’d been lucky enough to come on that night (or unlucky, as it may be).

And yes, while Shamal knew and admitted to being a less-than-moral man, he was also still a semi-decent human being and felt uncomfortable playing off himself as being someone transgender rather than cross-dressing - he felt bad and slightly sickened at himself because yes, he was a man, yes he found women attractive (and the occasional man, but don’t let anyone hear that), and _yes_ , Shamal knew that doing this kind of thing was shameful and hurtful to all the real people that felt uncomfortable in their birth-given bodies. 

He was an assassin, he was mafia, he was an asshole, but let it not be said that Shamal wasn’t first a _doctor_ and everything in him was telling him to end this charade and just be caught and tortured and killed because then at least he was being fucking honest about things but Shamal was also a coward and he’d not had enough experience to fly under the radar without breaking his own morals just yet (he fixed that later, after having met Reborn and swore to himself he wouldn’t ever cross that line again). 

But what about this night was so painful for him? What about this entire situation that made him feel like the scum of the earth? Well. He’d met the only other woman in the club that was transgender and her story had Shamal feeling like the scum of the earth. 

She was born in the wrong body. Her parents didn’t understand when she told them she didn’t like jeans and too-tight t-shirts. They didn’t understand when she’d stop and stare sometimes at window displays with pretty dresses and fashionable heels and cute purses. They didn’t understand that she just didn’t feel comfortable, why she cried herself sick, and was out of school for a week with a fever the first time she woke up with morning wood. They didn’t understand why she wanted to wear lipstick and grow out her hair, why she didn’t want to go to school on the days she had to dress-out in gym class, why the only time she was comfortable in boys clothes was when she played a sport she loved. 

When she came out to them she’d lost her entire life. Her home, her friends, her family, her money. She lost a comfortable way of existence - if not of life. She lost everything and it hurt. She hurt so bad that, as she looked Shamal in the eyes, tears streamed down her face and trembling fingers clutched tightly against the fabric over her heart. She was torn down and scorned and hurt so much just because of who she was - she was hurt by the people that were supposed to love you no matter what, she was refused entry to places she’d come to think of as safe. She wasn’t welcome anymore.

And she looked at Shamal with tear tracks down her face and a broken twist to her lips and said, “But at least I know that there's other people like me, that there’s people that don’t feel comfortable in their skin and that they don’t have to try to fit themselves into it. I hope not all of them have to face what I had to - no one should - but at least I know I’m not the only person who feels like they were born in a suit tailored for somebody else.” 

And that. 

That just about broke Shamal. Because as much as this woman had not yet had surgery, as much as this woman was still struggling to define who she was, _she was still a woman_. And as shitty as Shamal was as a person and as much as he prided himself in only ever treating women, he was not so callused as to look this person in the eye and claim them as anything but a strong-willed, badass woman because she was doing something that not even he could do. 

Live her life as honest to herself as she could. 

That’s when he offered her the chance to finally retailer the suit she was born in to fit her properly without charge and while he felt like the scum of the earth for pretending to be a woman in a man’s body, he at least didn’t regret it; how could he regret doing something that would help a beautiful lady feel comfortable in her own skin? As much as his initial actions were something he refused to ever repeat out of his respect for this woman, he didn’t regret it because she truly was beautiful and deserved to feel that way about herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Dear Readers!
> 
> So. This is a thing that I wrote. 
> 
> It's not very long, but I had a lot of feels that day and decided why not post it! I really like the KHR fandom, and I feel like there should honestly be more exploration of different characters' personalities. This was me being both In My Feels, and trying to expand on Shamal's character. 
> 
> I'm pretty sure it's both OOC and not at all accurate but YA KNOW WHAT
> 
> I don't regret it, lmao. 
> 
> Thanks for reading,  
> Lex


End file.
